Where fort art thou?
by DragonRiderEmily
Summary: This is probably the third title I tried...  Why is Gigglesmirk's cutie mark last to arrive? Well, besides the Cutiemark Crusaders. Yes, this is an OC story. Don't like, don't read. Me no own! Well, except my four OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Am I really willing to overwork myself with another story?**

**Yes. Yes I am.**

**This story is based on my OC, Gigglesmirk. Also, there are other OC's based on my friends. Let's see how this works.**

~Gigglesmirk's POV~

I placed my head on my desk. Well, more like slammed it. Today just wasn't my day. Why do I always get the bad luck?

You see, I have my own little circle of friends. There's me, the electric purple unicorn who makes everyone laugh, Boomerball, the red pegasus who loves baseball, and Sweetone, the pink Earth pony whose kindness could suffocate someone. Ever since we were foals we couldn't be separated. We had our minds set on getting our cutie marks. The Cutiemark Crusaders are our competition. We actually made a bet with them. First group to have all three get their cutie mark wins!

About a month ago, we pulled ahead in the competition during the talent show. We all entered individually. I juggled. But when I decided to do that as my talent, I didn't take into consideration my coordination. I epically failed, and I tried to use my magic to keep the balls from flying everywhere. I got disqualified for cheating...

So then went Boomerball. He tried to dance. I wanted to tell him that dancing wasn't his thing, but I couldn't break his heart. During his spin, he twisted his hoof and landed on his back. This sprained his left wing and it was in a cast for about a week. This killed him on the inside, because he couldn't play baseball like he wanted.

So our only hope was Sweetone. She was originally going to do magic tricks (not with a horn, she's an Earth pony), but I urged her to sing. Ever since she was little, I would listen to her hum to herself and make up songs. I finally wore her down. She sang a song she made up herself, one of my personal favorites. When Sweetone opened her mouth and sang, the audience's jaws dropped in aw. Her voice was melodious and fluent. When she finished, the whole crowed erupted in cheers and applause. Suddenly, her flank began to glow. A picture of a pair of eighth notes appeared on her once blank flank. Sweetone earned her cutie mark!

So that put us ahead by one. It was exciting to see my best friend since Cantergarden earn her cutie mark. But over time, the excitement wore off. We were waiting to see the next cutie mark show up.

This morning, before school, we had a quick baseball game. Of course, Boomer was the one to organize it. It was us against the Cutiemark Crusaders. I went up first, and I used my magic to pick up the bat. But, my lack of coordination and focus made me strike out. My silver wolf-like tail drooped and I walked back to the bench. Up next was Sweetone. We all new that strength was not on her side. But she had plenty of focus to at least hit the ball. She picked up the bat and waited. The first swing was a strike, but the second made contact. She hit it hard enough to get a single.

So finally it was Boomerball's turn. He flew over to home plate and picked up the bat. He hovered a few inches off the ground and stared down Scootaloo, who was the pitcher. She stared right back at him. She drew back her hand, and threw the ball at him. Boomerball's eyes narrowed at the baseball speeding towards him. He swung the bat and made contact. No surprise there. What was a surprise was the distance the ball went. Boomerball always hit a triple or more, but this distance was a whole new record. The ball went so far it broke through Twilight Sparkle's Tree house window! Everyone stood in aw, including Boomerball. Then his flank began to glow. On his once blank flank, a bat and a baseball appeared. Now Boomer had his cutie mark! He ran around the bases in a victory lap.

So now we are two ponies ahead of the Cutiemark Crusaders! So why was I so down?

Well, I'm upset because I have NO IDEA what my talent is! Sure I can make people laugh, but so can Pinkie Pie. And yes, I'm good at video games. But Link, my older brother, was better.

And on top of all that, Miss Cheerilee gave us a pop quiz on Ponyville history. Oh, why didn't I pay attention during this lesson?

I tried my best on the quiz and handed it in. I'm pretty sure I only got two questions right.

**HELLO! MY NAME IS LINE BREAK!**

On the way home, I hung my head low. Boomer was dying of happiness, and Sweetone was extremely excited for him. Don't get me wrong, I was happy too. It's just, if I don't figure out what my special talent, the Cutiemark Crusaders will catch up to us. I can almost see the dark cloud hanging over my head. Wait a second...

I looked up. There was a dark, stormy cloud hanging over my head! "Rainbow Dash!" I shouted.

Rainbow Dash flew off the cloud and kicked it away. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I know you," I answered.

Rainbow Dash laughed and hovered next to me. "What's got you down, squirt?" she asked.

"Well, I still don't know my talent, and Boomerball found his."

"No way!" She flew over to my friend. "Dude, I knew you would! Was it baseball?"

"Yeah!" the red Pegasus answered proudly. "I knocked that ball into Twilight's house. Man was she mad!" He flipped his short black mane.

This only made my head hang lower. Why was it always me? Seeing that the others were still talking, I made my way home. Well, tried to. I took two steps and and tripped over my own four hooves.

"Gigglesmirk," Sweetone said, rushing to my side, "that's the fourth time today. Are you okay?" She helped me to my hooves.

"Yes," I answered, "just a lack of focus. I'm going to head to the Sweet Shop. I need to talk to Pinkie Pie."

"I'll come with."

"Sure, I could use some company."

The two of us left the Pegasuses and headed the direction of the Sweet Shop. We chatted, but I was only in the conversation half-heartedly. When we arrived, Sweetone treated me to a German Chocolate cupcake, my favorite. Her kindness was on full blast. I ate my cupcake in silence, only answering the occasional question from my friend.

"Giggles!" I heard the familiar voice behind. I couldn't help but smile.

I turned around. "Hi, Pinkie Pie."

"Why the long face?" She asked, getting close to my face.

"Oh, the whole cutie mark thing. Boomerball got his this morning."

"Was it him who hit the ball in Twilight's house?"

I giggled. "Yes."

The three of us chatted, and I already could feel my spirits lift. I cracked a few jokes, causing the others to laugh. It felt like a normal day, like one before any of us had our cutie marks.

**I'M ALSO A LINE BREAK!**

When I awoke next morning, I got ready for school and headed out the door. I waited for my friends at the Tree house like every morning. Sweetone came almost as soon as I sat down. Boomer was late as usual. As we sat, Twilight trotted out of her house. She saw us and trotted over.

"So were you the ones who broke my window?"

Busted. "No," I answered, "It was Boomerball at the school playground."

Twilight looked surprised. "But that's so far!"

"We know!" Sweetone said, "it was hard enough to give him his cutie mark!"

"Boomer has his cutie mark?"

"Yes." This time I spoke up. Although I didn't sound happy. The dark cloud was back. Well, this time not literally.

"It's okay, Gigglesmirk," Twilight said, "you'll find you're talent soon. Hey! How about you drop by my house on Saturday and we can practice your magic. Maybe you have the same talent as me!"

This brightened me up. Maybe she was right! I jumped circles around the purple unicorn. "Oh yes oh yes oh yes!" I probably would've gotten more "Oh yeses" in, but I tripped. Again.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and helped me up. "You sound happy. How does noon sound? We could have lunch then start."

"Of course!" I said, wagging my tail (yes, I can do this. Fluttershy says my tail is more wolf-like than pony-ish).

Twilight started to trot away. "Have a great day at school," she called over her shoulder, "study hard!" She disappeared into the quills 'n sofas shop.

We had to sit another minute before Boomerball showed up. He was as happy and ADHD as ever. "Hey, Giggles! Feeling happier?"

I smiled. Typical Boomer. Straight to the point. "Yes," I answered, "Twilight says she can help me with my magic on Saturday!" We started our way to the schoolyard. "Maybe that's my special talent!"

Boomer laughed. "I'm sure it is! I mean, at the talent show, you were pretty good at catching those balls with it."

My face burned. He laughed. Why am I so embarrassed of my lack of coordination?

When we reached the schoolyard, we were greeted by the Cutiemark Crusaders. "Hi guys!" I called cheerfully.

"Hi Giggles!" Applebloom called back. She was about to rush over, but Scootaloo stopped her.

"Don't talk with the rivals," she said.

"But they are still friends, right?" Sweetie Bell asked.

I walked up to the fillies. "I sure hope so."

Scootaloo glared at me. "Hmph," was all she said.

After a few minutes of chatting and cracking jokes, Miss Cheerilee called us in for class.

"I have your quizzes," she said, as soon as I took my seat in between Scootaloo and Sweetone. "And may I say I am very disappointed in a few of you." Is it just me or did she look straight at me? Please tell me she was looking at Boomer behind me! When the quiz was placed on my desk, I was proven right. She was looking at me. Oh look, two out of ten questions right. How did I know? Maybe I do need to work on focus.

Sweetone smiled at her paper. She leaned towards me and said, "I got a ninety. What about you?"

"No discussing grades, Sweetone." Miss Cheerilee said. Sweetone sunk in her seat, ears red. It was always a flaw of hers to speak out of term. An embarrassed blush crept up my face, and I chewed on the black tips of my mane to keep from blushing entirely.

Miss Cheerilee spoke up after handing out the tests. "I've got some exciting news, class!" I perked up. Was there going to be a makeup quiz? "The school is going to put on a play!" I sunk back down. No makeup quiz. "This may be a great time for some of us to find our talent!" Up again. My talent? Could it be acting? "The production is going to be 'Little Orphan Pony Annie'.' A classic!"

This was INDEED exciting news. I read this play in one of Twilight's books. I knew some of it by heart! Well, maybe that's an exaggeration. I only new two lines. And even those were ad-lib.

Miss Cheerilee interrupted my thoughts. "This not only is a play, but it's also a musical."

Sweetone rose her hoof. That was different. Normally she just spoke up. "Yes Sweetone?"

"What's the difference between a play and a musical?"

My time to shine. I rose my hoof. I knew this! "Care to explain, Gigglesmirk?" Miss Cheerilee said with a smile.

"A play just has acting when a musical has singing and dancing as well," I said with a smile. It felt good to be the smart one for once.

"Very good, Gigglesmirk!" Miss Cheerilee said. She seemed proud of me.

Sweeite Bell was the one to raise her hoof now. "Can I make the costumes?"

Miss Cheerilee bit her bottom lip. "Um, no," she said. We all new Sweetie Bell was bad at costume design. "We already have your sister on that. How about you be in the musical instead?''

"Sure!"

Miss Cheerilee looked relieved. She sure wormed her way out of that one. "All right class. Auditions will be Monday after school. Be prepared to sing and read a few lines!"

And went through Miss Cheerilee's lecture in a daze. 'Little Orphan Pony Annie?' My favorite! I can't wait to try out! I got called on a few times to focus. Oops.

I trotted home excitedly. I just had to go to school tomorrow and then it would be Saturday! I would practice my magic with Twilight, and talk about the musical! And then on Monday I would be able to try out! It was so exciting!

**A/N**

**Yyyyyyup. I am over working myself. But I had this idea and I couldn't shake it. So I had to write it! Oh, and here's a hint. Sweetone is not pronounced 'Sweet one.' It's more like 'Swee tone.' 'Cause she sings.  
><strong>

**Let's just move on to review questions.**

**Should I put up descriptions of my OC's in the next chapter?**

**Is a pony having a wolf-like tail weird?**

**What color should my little ponies eyes be?**

**Are my OC's stupid?  
><strong>

**Has this story been done before?**

**Why is my little brother so annoying?**

**Do you like brownies?  
><strong>

**That's all! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***frowns* No reviews.**

**Oh well, I'll still put up descriptions.**

**Gigglesmirk: An electric purple unicorn with a silver mane/tail. The tips of her mane/tail are black, and she wears them in a short style that curls at the end. Her tail is bares a major resemblance to a wolf's. She has dark purple eyes. She is a 'blank flank.'  
><strong>

**Sweetone: A pink Earth pony with a silver-blue mane/tail, and she wears it in a fluffy curly style. She has ice blue eyes. Her cutie mark is a pair of eighth notes.  
><strong>

**Boomerball: A red pegasus with a short black mane/tail. He has yellow eyes. His cutie mark is a bat and a ball.  
><strong>

**Link: A green unicorn with a golden blonde mane/tail. He has green eyes. His cutie mark is a controller.  
><strong>

**On to the story!**

When I arrived home after my exciting day of school, I fixed myself a snack and headed for my room. I've recently checked out a book of jokes from Twilight's library. I wanted to get a few down so I could bring my hilariousness to school the next morning. I read a few when I remembered that I had practice with Twilight on Saturday. I pulled out one of my beginners magic books and started studying. I saw a spell that could levitate an item across the room. I saw my bedside table lamp and decided that its size and shape made it a perfect test subject. I stood up, put all of my concentration in my horn, and soon it began to give off an orange glow. The lamp glowed with the same bright orange glow and began to hover. I concentrated on bringing it towards me. When it was halfway across the room, a thought popped into my head: _I wonder if Link's home?_

**CRASH!**

The lamp hit the ground with this thunderous sound. Curse my lack of focus! The question that ruined my concentration was soon answered.

"Giggles?" my brother called up the stairs. I heard his hoof hit each step as he made his way up. He stopped in front of my door. "What was that noise?"

"Um, nothing, Link!" I said without answering the door. "Must of been from your video games!"

"I wasn't playing video games. Did you take them again? Are they in your room?"

"What? No!" I'm insulted he would think this! So what if I've stolen them before!

"I don't believe you," he said pushing his way into my room.

"Hey! You can't just-"

He interrupted me. "Well, I don't see any video games, but I do see a shattered lamp on your floor."

I blushed. "I was, erm, practicing my magic... You see, Twilight suggested that we study together on Saturday..."

He laughed his deep, slow laugh. "Twi suggested the same for me. But I blew her off."

I caught sight of his game console controller cutie mark and stared at it. I realized that even though I spend plenty of time with him, I never knew how he earned it. And how it was helpful. I mean, video games are fun, but how does it help you make a living?

"What's so interesting about my butt?" My brother asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I punched him in the calf. He was just being my typical Nii-san*. "I wasn't staring at your butt! It was your cutie mark!"

"Well, what's so interesting about it?" He said, using his magic to pick up the broken pieces of porcelain off my floor. He put them into the little garbage can under my desk.

"You never told me how you got it."

"Really?" He was using a broom and dustpan to sweep up the rest of the lamp. "Well, one morning, I had an urge to play video games."

"No, really?" I said sarcastically.

My turn to be punched. "Very funny. You see, I sat in front of that TV trying and trying to beat the Ponyville high score set by Pinkie Pie. It was just straight out dedication. Mom and Dad called it obsession though. I was on a roll with this one game, I didn't even notice how high my score was climbing. I soon had the high score beat, but I kept on going. Over time, the console started to smoke and the thing EXPLODED! And that, sis, is how you earn a cutie mark." He smiled at the memory.

"Wow," I said, my eye sparkling with admiration. "I knew you were good, but not that good!"

He looked at me and patted my on my head. "Wanna play with me?"

I pranced around him. "I was waiting for you to ask!" I ran down the stairs and waited for him to catch up.

For the next few hours, my older brother and I bonded over the world of video games. We played a few of his favorites, being considerate enough to leave out the first-person shooters. We made dinner together, but I mostly helped by handing him ingredients. I can't cook in any way, shape or form. We ate and laughed together, but when I looked at the time, I remembered I had homework. It was already eight o' clock! I rushed upstairs and read our required reading book. Then I studied for our spelling test. By the time I finished, it was ten. I dragged my hoofs to bed and plopped right in, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I dreamed of 'Little Orphan Pony Annie.'

**LINE BREAK HAS STRUCK AGAIN!**

I went through the next day of school easily. I'm pretty sure I aced my spelling test. The whole day, though, I had trouble paying attention, because tomorrow was Saturday. At recess, I was so excited to meet Twilight! I couldn't stop talking about it with Boomer and Sweetone. At one point, I could tell Boomer was jealous of his lack of a horn. Too bad. I was a little jealous of my lack of wings.

That night, I practiced my magic. I tried levitating _non_breakable items, but there was no improvement. Every time some stupid thought would interrupt my focus. It honestly wasn't that surprising. So I moved on to easier things, like turn pages of the book with my horn, not my hooves. I also picked up a few things and held them in midair. I practiced until my brain hurt. Even when Link asked if I wanted to play video games, I said no. I would have loved to, but I also had to pick a song to sing at auditions on Monday. I was searching through all of my music books, when an idea popped into my head. I would sing a song from 'Annie!' That would surely impress Miss Cheerilee. With that decided, I headed to bed, wanting to rest up for the exciting day ahead of me.

**LINE BREAK IS A BORING NAME...**

I ran to Twilight's Tree house as fast as I could. I spent to much time practicing my magic, and I was going to be late. I know how much Twilight hates being late. As I was running, I rock jumped out of nowhere and tripped me. Okay, the rock was always there. I just didn't see it until it was too late.

"Gigglesmirk!" A quiet voice said above me. I lifted my head and saw a familiar yellow pegasus in front of me.

"I'm okay, Fluttershy," I said as she helped me up.

"Why were you running so fast?"

"I need to get to Twilight's before noon," I answered, anxiously kneading my hooves on the dirt road.

"Oh I see," she said, "I'll let you go see her. When your done at Twilight's, though, could you drop by my house? I need your help."

I smiled. "Of course! I'll see you around three," I called over my shoulder as I raced to Twilight's.

When I arrived, it was five past twelve. I hoped I wasn't too late when I knocked on the door. "Come in," was the reply. I used my magic to open the door, the spell that I practiced all morning, and entered the cozy library. I've been here plenty of times before, I was always looking for a new book to read. "Hi, Gigglesmirk!" Twilight said. "I see you've been practicing. Nice job opening that door!"

"Thank you, Twilight," I said, "sorry I'm late."

"Five minutes past isn't late!" she reassured me. She picked up a few books and put them in her bag. "Ready to go to lunch?"

"Duh!" I answered as I followed her out the door. We trotted to the diner and ordered our food. The entire time we ate, Twilight pointed me through books full of different spells. They all seemed interesting, but they looked as though they required focus. Not a good sign.

After amusing Twilight by nodding enthusiastically at the endless spells, we headed out the onto the streets to her Tree house. We -well, Twilight, actually- talked about how amazing it is to have another pony with the same interest in magic. We entered the Tree house -I opened the door again- and Twilight seemed to be dying of excitement. We started with easy things, opening doors, turning pages. Once I proved I could hold things up in the air, Twilight brought out an old worn out soccerball.

"Gigglesmirk, I want you to take this ball out of my hooves and bring it towards you."

Uh oh.

All day I have been working with out of character focus. But I was growing antsy. I tapped my hoof on the floor and I caught myself staring off into space once or twice. _Focus, focus, focus,_ I kept telling myself. But my head hurt from all the force I had to put into my horn.

Twilight hugged the ball. "This soccer ball was the first thing I ever levitated. Wouldn't it be cool if we shared the same memory?"

I nodded. At least this item wasn't breakable. "I'll give it a shot." I gave that ball a stare down, and then put my force into my horn. The ball started to glow orange, and so did my horn. The ball was lifted, and I started to summon it towards me. _Focus, focus, focus._ It was halfway across the room, and a smiled. It was going to work. Well, it was, until a flash of caught my eye. I turned my head slightly, and saw a purple and green figure talking to Twilight.

"Spike!" I dropped the ball and trotted over to the adorable baby dragon. "How's my favorite dragon?" I asked, glomping him to the floor.

"I'm fine Gigglesmirk," he answered, picking himself up off the ground. "Why are you here?"

"Twilight was helping me with my magic!" I said, hugging him. I love dragons, big or small.

"And she was doing great until you interrupted!" Twilight interjected.

Spike looked sheepish. "Oops. I didn't know that. I'll leave," he said starting out the door.

"No!" I grabbed him by the tail. "Stay and watch!" I looked at Twilight, my eyes shining. "Can he?" I pleaded.

Twilight stared into my purple eyes. "Oh, all right."

"Yay!"

"But he can't distract you," she said, her eyes full of laughter.

"I know!" I ran back to my place and stood there, waiting. Twilight picked up the ball walked to the other side of the room. I contentrated on it hard, forcing it to glow orange. I levitated it, and slowly brought it towards me. I saw it get closer, and closer. My head was bursting from the pain of focus, but I still did it. It was practically close enough to touch it, when something new caught my eye.

It was sitting on the shelf: _A Pony's Guide to Musicals_

That was the book that had 'Little Orphan Pony Annie' in it.

Remembrance of the school's production flooded into my head, causing me to loose my focus. Of course. Maybe I can get an ADHD cutie mark.

"Gigglesmirk!" Twilight exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts. She was chasing the soccer ball that rolled under the table. "If you want to earn a cutie mark in magic, you're going to have to learn to pay attention!"

"I'm sorry," I said, blushing and lowering my head, "It's just, my school's going to put on a production. We're going to do 'Little Orphan Pony Annie!'"

"Well, that is exciting, but we need to practice."

"But Twilight! We've been doing this for two straight hours and-" I realized something. If it was noon when I got here, we spent an hour at the diner, and two hours on magic... "Fluttershy!" I said remembering.

"What about her?" Spike asked.

"She told me that she needed help today, and I said I'd meet her at three. Isn't it three now?"

Twilight checked the clock on the wall. "Yes, but-"

"Aw, come on Twilight. Let her go," Spike backed me up, "She's been sitting through boring spells for three hours. You can at least let her help Fluttershy."

Twilight thought for a minute. "All right. But, take this." She handed me the book of musicals. "Pick a song for it to sing at auditions."

"Thanks! I'll bring it back soon!" I placed the book in my pack -well, Link's, actually, as you can tell by the controller buckle- and trotted to Fluttershy's.

**ALTHOUGH IT IS BORING, I SHALL REMAIN LINE BREAK.**

_I wonder why she asked me to come over,_ I thought as I knocked on her front door.

"Come in," I heard her say in her already quiet voice. I opened the door and trotted over to the desk she was standing over. She was staring at an oddly shaped speckled ball under a heating lamp. _Wait a minute..._

"Is that a dragon egg?" I asked, bouncing up and down in excitement. It had to be! I've seen plenty of pictures!

"Oh yes," she answered. "Judging by the red and orange markings on the egg shell, I believe this one's a _Scarlet Sunset._"

Now this I had to see. I've seen pictures in Twilight's books of this type of dragon, and they were always so beautiful. "Where did you get it?"

"I saw it out in Whitetail Woods abandoned. It was probably taken from the nest and left there. That was earlier taday, and I was lucky I found it before it froze to death."

"When will it hatch?"

"I was examining it all day, but I found no way to tell. Dragon eggs are extremely complicated."

I stared at the egg. Never before have I seen one in person. "Hi there, little guy~" I was speaking to the egg, of course.

The egg jerked in response.

"What? Fluttershy, I think it's hatching now!" I exclaimed, running in circles.

"I think you're right!" she said, watching the egg's jerks become a little more violent.

I was till running in circles "I get to see a dragon hatch! I get to see a dragon hatch!"

"Gigglesmirk, if you keep running around like that you will miss it." I stopped and began to watch the shell crack.

The cracks spread slowly across the hard speckled surface of the egg. Slowly, a little red nose poked out of the top. Soon, a red neck, orange wings, and a red tail followed. The newly hatched dragon's eyes were closed, and it staggered across the little table and sat down. It opened those tiny orange rimmed eyes and stared directly into my purple ones. I was staring into the eyes of a Scarlet Sunset.

And if I remember correctly, the first breathing thing a baby dragon sees is what they interpret as their mother.

The baby squeaked -most likely its way of communication- and walked to the edge of the desk. It held out its arms to me, probably wanting me pick it up. I held out my hoof and it climbed onto it. I placed the dragon onto my back and it curled up and went to sleep.

"That is so cute!" Fluttershy said. "I would hate to send you home with a dragon, but you can't just leave it now that it thinks your its mother!''

"I can take care of it!" I exclaimed. "I read what they eat in Twilight's books! Even as a baby, their diet consists of vegetables and gems."

Fluttershy smiled. "I trust you Gigglesmirk. Your passion for dragons is incomparable. Now, can I please see it quick?"

I nodded. She took the dragon off my back, causing it to wake up, and examined it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"A very quick check up," she answered. The dragon was now squirming to return to my warm back. Fluttershy placed it on my back. "That dragon is a baby boy!" she said, matter-of-factually.

"A boy," I said, "But I can't name a boy Scarlet!"

"I have an idea for a name," she was staring at the sleeping baby on my back. "How about Flame?"

I thought. It was an adorable name for a fire-breathing dragon. "Perfect!" I said. I own a baby dragon!

**A/N**

**It's nice to know that no one likes my story right now.**

***Nii-san: Big brother  
><strong>

**And, I must apologize for every time I forget to use pony vocabulary. You know, hooves instead of hands and somepony instead of someone.**

**No review questions. They didn't work.**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the town with a baby dragon on my back is an... interesting experience. You see, everyone wanted to know what he was, where I got him, how old he is. And of course, poor little Flame is restless, and hungry. Fluttershy and I did mash up some greens for him to eat, but that wasn't enough. Even as babies, dragons CRAVE gems. I don't understand why sparkly rocks get them so fired up. I decided to stop at Rarity's, to see if she had any spare jewels to sell me. During my walk there, I had to stop Flame from going through Link's bag. I entered Rarity's shop with him chewing my ear.

"Welcome!" I heard Rarity exclaim as she entered the showcase room. As usual, it was full of beautiful saddles, capes, hats, and gowns. "Hello, Gigglesmirk. What's that... chewing... on your ear?"

"This is Flame," I answered, and I couldn't help but smile, "He's a _Scarlet Sunset,_ and he's gonna help me when he grows up, like Spike helps Twilight!"

"So you finally have a dragon assistant of your own," she said, shaking her head with amusement. "I knew you would at some point."

"I was wondering-"

"If I had some jewels to sell you for Flame?" She took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yes. Although, I was mainly wondering if you had emeralds." I laughed. "It's funny. You'd think a red dragon liked red gems. But, no. Something about emeralds drives these dragons crazy."

Rarity walked into her storage room. I attempted to follow, but every time I tried to walk forward, Flame pulled hard on my ear, forcing me backwards. It hurt. Training this dragon to be good was going to be hard. Maybe I didn't think this through. But, Twilight most likely had a book on how to properly train one. I can manage this! Rarity came back with a box full of rubies, sapphires, and mostly emeralds. I jumped up and down. "Oh thank you thank you thank THANK YOU! How much does it cost?" I took out my wallet from Link's bag.

Rarity smiled. "Just take them," she answered. "It's not everyday a baby dragon enters my store!"

"No way! Thank you SO MUCH!" I tried to give her a hug, but when I stepped forward, Flame jumped off my back. "No, Flame, wait!" He jumped right into the box of gems like it was pool. He came back up with an emerald in his mouth.

"Aw, so precious~" Rarity cooed.

I laughed and held out my front hoof to Flame. The baby dragon climbed up, gem still in mouth. He curled himself up on top of my head and continued to suck on the emerald. Rarity picked up the box with her magic and placed it in Link's bag. "Take care of that darling little dragon, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else!" I said as I exited Rarity's boutique.

I stopped at Twilight's library to take out a book on dragon care and training, and then headed home. Link was very surprised to see a _Scarlet Sunset_ on my back. But after explaining to him that Flame thinks I'm his mother, Link agreed to let him stay. IF I could take care of him. I nodded my head vigorously. Link did agree to watch over him when I was at school. I grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and fashioned him a little bed. I placed Flame in the bed and let him nap... again. Watching him sleep made me realize how much I have on my plate. On Monday there's the audition, and if I get in practice, and now I have a _Scarlet Sunset_ to worry about! _This is going to get pretty difficult,_ I thought.

I pulled out the book on dragons I borrowed from Twilight. It said training had to start pretty young, and the dragon's favorite gems made great rewards. I laughed. It sounded like I was training a dog. I quickly grabbed the box of gems and separated the emeralds from the rest. I placed the green gems into my special box that was under lock and key. I used my magic to place it out of reach of small Flame. I needed to save those for training. The rest I will use as little treats for the adorable bundle I have to deal with.

Then I read that the first thing you would want to teach a dragon is that you're on top. Their mother's make this apparent as soon as the baby tries to tell them what to do. So that's what Flame was doing! When he pulled on my ear, it was like telling me that he controlled my. I could not let this happen. If he grows up thinking he can do this, he will just end up being a brat. As soon as Flame wakes up, I will teach him who's boss! I don't dare to wake him up now though, because I remember from previous books that baby dragons need a lot of sleep.

I pulled out the other book from Twilight, the one on the musicals. I flipped through the pages until I found the song I wanted: _It's a Hard-knock Life_. When I read this book, this song was my absolute favorite. I read through the sheet music and began to sing it. I've sung this song before, but I always had to drop an octave. Link says that when I sing, it sounds like a boy. This upsets me, but maybe if I perfect the song, Miss Cherilee will be so impressed she will have to give me a lead!

I spend the next hour singing my heart out, trying different songs but finally deciding that _Hard-knock Life_ is my best. Now that I knew what I'm going to sing, I can't wait for Monday. Too bad that isn't after tomorrow. I was just about to practice a few lines when I hear a noise behind me. I turn around to see that Flame was waking. He stretched his tiny legs and slunk towards me, very snake-like. I held out my hoof and he practically slithered up it to reach my back. He crawled on top of my head and pulled on my ears again, trying to force me forward.

"No, Flame," I said, in a very serious tone. "I don't want to move."

Flame made an annoyed squeaking sound and tried to get me to go again. After some strict words and more annoyed squeaks he finally gave up. On moving me, that is. He still tried to tell me what to do. This time he pointed at the box of gems on the floor. "No, Flame," I said, strict tone still in use. "You don't need any gems. You already had an emerald quite recently." I closed the box of rubies and sapphires. Flame once again tried to get me to give him one, but I continued to stand my ground. Flame proceeded to jump off my back and tried to run to the box. I quickly put my hoof on top of his lanky tail. Flame tried to scramble away, but it was no use. When he flopped down and gave up. I lifted him to my head. He quickly jumped onto it, but he appeared sad.

I trotted downstairs and opened the fridge. I took out some lettuce and mashed it to a gooey mush. I scraped into a bowl and placed it on the table. Flame crawled off my head and went to the bowl. He licked it tentatively, as if to see if the taste would pass his inspection. He then practically jumped into the bowl and ate it. I guess this little guy likes lettuce. We fed him daisies at Fluttershy's, but he didn't appear to like it very much. As he was licking off the remains, I couldn't help but laugh. He then curled up the licked-clean bowl and fell asleep. I picked him up and brought the sleeping Flame to his bed. I went back to practicing lines for auditions.

**MY LITTLE LINE BREAK, MY LITTLE LINE BREAK!**

Then next morning, I started my day by giving Flame a ruby. He ate it, but not as enthusiastically as he would eat an emerald. Flame once again tried to get me to do what he wanted, but I continued to hold my ground. I fed him a breakfast of lettuce and carrots, which he appeared to enjoy. I then grabbed Link's bag, placed the two books from Twilight and a couple emeralds inside, and headed out the door with Flame on my back. I was planning on meeting Boomerball and Sweetone at the park. On the way there, I bought an apple pie for our picnic.

When I arrived, Sweetone was already there. No surprise on the fact Boomerball wasn't. "Hi, Gigglesmirk!" Sweetone called cheerfully.

"Hey!" I answered trotting towards her. Flame slunk back.

"Who's that?" Sweetone asked, gesturing to my baby dragon. This made him jump off my back and hide behind my hoof.

I laughed. "This is Flame, a baby dragon." I lifted the hoof with the dragon clinging to it. He didn't let go. "He appears nervous."

"He's so cute!" She said, trying to touch him. Flame just ran up my hoof and hid in my mane. Sweetone appeared to be upset. "He doesn't like me..."

"No," I answered, "he just doesn't like newcomers. He was like this in town and with Link. Flame'll get used to you,though. That happened between him and Link."

As if to prove my point, Flame poked his head out and stared at Sweetone. He didn't move out any farther, though. In fact, he hid again when Boomerball dive bombed me. "Boomer!" I exclaimed, laughing at his antics.

He was cracking up as he flew down to hover at our side. "Hey, Giggles! Sweetone! What's up?"

"Well, Giggle's got a new friend," Sweetone answered.

"What?" Boomerball continued, "Are we not good enough for you?"

I drew back, faking being insulted. "No, I believe you misinterpreted. Come on Flame, Boomer's nice." The dragon slowly and cautiously stuck his head out.

"Woah!" Boomer exclaimed, getting closer to Flame. "A dragon!" Flame hid again. "A shy dragon!"

"Yes, he doesn't like newcomers." Sweetone added.

"We should bring him out so we can see him breath fire!" Boomerball said, punching the air wit his hoof.

"Yes, I agree," I answered, "But dragons can't breath fire until three weeks of age."

"Well, I don't care. I want to play with a dragon!"

After ten minutes of coaxing Flame out of my mane with soothing words and the promise of a piece of an emerald, he finally crawled out of my mane. He jumped on the ground and clung to my hoof. Again. Well, at least it was an improvement. We spent another five minutes getting him to let go. I gave Flame his emerald, and we began our natural routine for park visits. We began by laying down a blanket and eating lunch. Sweetone made the sandwiches and cookies. Boomerball brought some juice. I took out that pie from the Sweet Shop. It took a long time to convince them that I bought it, considering that when I cook, it tastes TERRIBLE. I picked some grass and mushed it up for Flame.

Next, we played a game of... well baseball. Surprised? I didn't think so. We played a pretty strange way. One person would bat, and then the other two would be on field. We switched in a clockwise pattern. Flame just sat on my head. Of course, I continued to get strikes, and Sweetone did only a little better. Boomer continued on with his streak of home runs. Thank Celestia he held back a little so we didn't have to chase it too far.

After the completely unfair game of baseball (that we still enjoyed), we pretty much just sat under a shady tree and talked. Our conversation was mainly about tomorrow's audition. Sweetone and I were planning on trying out normally, but Boomer only wanted to be on tech crew. He believes that it would be extremely helpful to have someone who could fly backstage. We spent an hour discussing things, and we then got ready to leave. I arrived home with high spirits. I fixed dinner for Flame and Link cooked for us.

After we all ate, I headed upstairs to practice. I sang and ran through lines. Flame was out cold in his bed, which I supported. He had a busy day.

**A/N**

**A baby dragon that likes his vegetables? Different. And I only have one review? Really?**

**Yes, I did change the title three times. I'm going to stick with this one.**


End file.
